1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a locking mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to satisfy the needs of users, many companies produce electronic devices (such as mobile phones, computers, and music players) with many different activities, such as playing games, listening to music, and browsing internet. Many of these electronic devices include an upper housing engaged with the lower housing by fixing members, such as screws. However, the fixing members are exposed, and the electronic devices may be disassembled by a user thus invalidating the warranty. However, it may be difficult for a technician to detect such unauthorized disassembly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.